Frozen
by hizou
Summary: As vezes tomamos decisões precipitadas, as vezes nos deixamos levar pela raiva e pelo odio,e acabamos fazendo escolhas erradas e essas escolhas podem mudar completamente os nossos destinos.Sera que ele havia mesmo feito a escolha certa?


**Frozen**

Estava frio, tão frio que estava nevando.Deitado na neve estava um homem, seus cabelos negros ainda permaneciam como antigamente, seus olhos da cor ônix estavam mais frios e podia-se ver um pouco da melancolia estampada neles.Não podia ter previsto isso.Nunca pensou que as coisas fossem acabar daquela maneira.

_**Never look back 'cause it hurts.**_

_**My heart is so cold**_

_**I feel the frost,**_

_**Never look back**_

_Nunca olhe para trás porque isso dói_

_Meu coração está tão frio_

_Eu sinto o gelo_

_Nunca olhe para trás_

Não era só o frio do gelo que sentia.Seu coração estava frio, tanto quanto, ou mais do que o vento cortante que soprava e a neve que caia, ou quem sabe, não tinha mais um coração, no entanto, ao vir um rosto em sua mente percebeu que ao contrario do que pensava ainda tinha um coração.

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder,**_

_**The frost is in my heart.**_

_**So cold my hair is frozen,**_

_**Touching my skin, my flesh**_

_Eu sinto a escuridão sobre mim  
O frio está em meu coração  
Está tão frio que meu cabelo está congelando  
Tocando a minha pele, a minha carne_

Às vezes pensava se havia realmente escolhido o caminho certo.Ela era tão linda, e por causa dessa vingança teve que lutar contra todos os seus sentimentos.Perdera as contas de quantas vezes se pegara observando a kunoichi de cabelos rosas.Mas infelizmente teve que abandoná-la.Precisava completar a vingança, seria perigoso levá-la, a vingança era um fardo que tinha que carregar sozinho, não queria envolvê-la nisso.

_**Sometimes I regret I had to do,**_

_**'Cause our love was somehow true.**_

_**But I had to leave you,**_

_**For the sake of the moods**_

_Às vezes eu me arrependo_

_Pois o nosso amor foi verdadeiro de alguma forma_

_Mas eu tive que abandonar você_

_assim teria que ser_

Sentiu uma lagrima descer por sua face.Lembrou-se da ultima vez que a tinha visto.Estava mais linda do que se lembrava.Ficava se perguntando se ela ainda esperava por ele.Será que ela já havia o esquecido?

_**Frozen tears turn into my skin.**_

_**Frozen memories of you.**_

_**Sometimes I see your face,**_

_**As pure as you are mine**_

_Lágrimas congeladas sobre minha pele_

_Lembranças congeladas de você_

_às vezes eu vejo o seu rosto,_

_Tão puro como se me pertencesse_

Só havia uma maneira de saber.Será que valia a pena tentar?Olhou o corpo ensangüentado próximo ao seu.Havia terminado a sua vingança, prova disto, era o corpo de seu irmão que estava manchando de sangue a neve.Seu corpo estava cada vez mais coberto pela neve.

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder,**_

_**The frost is in my heart.**_

_**So cold my hair is frozen,**_

_**Touching my skin, my flesh**_

_Eu sinto a escuridão sobre mim_

_O frio está em meu coração_

_Está tão frio que meu cabelo está congelando_

_Tocando a minha pele, a minha carne_

Lembrou-se também do seu sensei e de seu companheiro de time, mas não era tão triste lembrar deles comparado a Sakura.Havia feito ela sofrer tanto, ela não merecia.Sentou-se e olhou com um pouco de raiva para o corpo de seu irmão.Vingança pensava que poderia se sentir melhor assim que a completasse?E lembrou-se mais uma vez daquela que havia conseguido quebrar a barreira imposta por doía olhar para um cara que levava a vida como se fosse um jogo, e se a vida fosse realmente um jogo, ele havia perdido?

_**Never look back because it hurts.**_

_**My heart is so cold**_

_**I feel the frost,**_

_**Never look back**_

_Nunca olhe para trás porque isso dói_

_Meu coração está tão frio_

_Eu sinto o gelo_

_Nunca olhe para trás_

**Game over...**

**or continue? 1**

* * *

**Povooo o/ voltei xD hauHUahuAHUhauAHU...**

**Nom me matem pelo final i.i...é q se nom num tm graçaaa xD **

**Tipo i.i eu fiz uma continuação...mas só vou postar se tiverem reviews u.ú**

**Caso nom tenha mtas reviews as pessoas q deixarem reviews podem me add no msn**

**que eu terei prazer em passar a continuação!i.i**

**Carinha 1:**Nossa u.u ta tendo que apelar tantu axim?

**Carinha 2:**Putz...A problematica de novo -.-

**Eu:**Ò.Ó Vcs dois calem a boca ou eu demito vcs!

**Carinha 1:**u.u Vc já nom paga a gente msm!

**Carinha 2:**-.- Alguém já t disse q vc é mtooo problematica?

**Eu:**Ç.Ç Eu só queria algumas reviews!Buáááááááá- Vai pro cantinhu xorar

**.·.·»Uchiha Sakura«·.·.·¤Åñjïñhå¤.·.·»June«·.·.·¤Måï dë Á®ïëš¤·.·.**

**Copyright 2006©**


End file.
